One Punch Grail
by Zephyroths
Summary: What if the Berserker Illya summoned was not a hero from Greek mythology but a man who became a hero as hobby. OP!Servant
1. VS Saber

_A/N: (Minor Fix November 15, 2015) This is my first story and to be honest I'm bad at writing stories, but this won't just get out of my head. So, I write this. Just imagine the first fight with Berserker, with Saitama replace Heracles._

Disclaimer: One Punch Man belongs to ONE and Yusuke Murata, Fate/Stay Night belongs to Type Moon.

"Kill them, Berserker!" Said the little girl.

The man behind her roars and then dash toward the other group of two teenagers and someone with yellow raincoat. Then the yellow raincoated man take off the coat and turns out to be a woman dressed like a knight in blue. She swings her hand as if she holds a sword and repel Berserker's punch.

 **"** ** **WEEKEND SALES!"**** Berserker roars which makes everyone except the little girl shocked.

Berserker hit the knight in the guts and she tried to block it with her invisible sword. The Knight believed that at worst she will be pushed so far from the two teenagers. What happened next shocked her. He broke her sword, punched her in the guts cleanly and a big hole replaced it. The knight in blue fall to her knees and disappeared.

"SABER!"The boy teenager run to the place where the knight was.

"We're fucked..." Said the teenager girl in who fall in her knees in despair.

"Good bye, Onii-chan." The little girl commands Berserker to kill both of them.


	2. Berserker Saitama Status

_A/N: Hello everyone! Honestly I didn't expect that people will like this fanfic. I thought I could continue this fic with Saitama curb stomping everyone else but I couldn't get the idea. So don't expect much from me. As apology here's the stat for Saitama._

Disclaimer: I don't own One Punch Man or Fate/Stay Night

Class : Berserker

True Name : Saitama

Master : Illyasviel von Einzbern

Sex : Male

Height/Weight : 175 cm/? Kg

Alignment : Chaotic Insane

Strength: EX

Endurance: EX

Agility: EX

Magical Energy: E

Luck: C-

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Class Skill:**

Mad Enhancement: EX

 **Personal Skill:**

Bravery: A+

Clairvoyance: B++

Discernment of the Poor: C

Monstrous Strength: EX

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Bald Head -Proof of Hellish Trainning-**

The fruit of Saitama's trainning for 3 years. He became bald after that and strong enough to one punch anything.

Rank : EX

Type : Anti-Personnel

Range : -

Maximum Target: 1 person

 **Serious Series -More Powerful Mundane Technique-**

Another fruit of Saitama's trainning. By increasing more power to his normal technique it will be able to increase the damage exponentially. It is said that if he use this at 100% then the world is doomed.

Rank : EX

Type : Anti-Universe

Range : 1 – ?

Maximum Target: 1 – 1 universe


	3. VS Archer Part I

_A/N: I don't know what's happening to me. I'm kinda embarassed with my own writing on this chapte. But, if I don't try I don't think I will improve. So here's the chapter 2 (The Status doesn't count)._

Disclaimer: This universe is not the one where I own both One Punch Man and Fate/Stay Night

Just as Berserker almost hit the boy, a barrage of arrow fall from the sky raining him.

"Archer!" Said the teenager girl surprised.

"Rin, get away from there!" Said Archer via telepathy.

Quickly after that, The teenager girl named Rin stands up and run to the boy.

"Emiya-kun, we have to get away from here!" Said Rin dragging the boy away.

"To-Tohsaka…!" Said Emiya still shocked after Saber's death.

"As if I let you! Berserker, don't let them get away!" The little girl commands her servant.

From a place far from the fight, Archer stands in the rooftop of the tallest building in the city with his bow in his left hand. Now he open his right hand and summons a sword.

 _'I know I have been summoned into a Grail War which absurd things happened. But this one just takes the cake'_ He thought while he readies the sword like an arrow.

" **I am the bone of my sword"**

The mana around him reacts to his aria as he pulled the string.

" **Caladbolg!"**

He release the sword. The sword travels so fast that Berserker distracted from killing Rin and Emiya. When the sword hits Berserker… it explodes. The explosion is too strong that it blew everyone there away from their current position. As the smoke clear away, Berserker stands there with the damage only his ripped clothes and some dirt on his body.

 _'Well… Shit!'_ Cursed Archer.

 **Part I End...**


	4. VS Archer Part II

_A/N: even with a story as short as this one. It's hard for me to get the idea what should I do next. If I plan for a 1k or even longer words, I'm afraid that this will never be posted at all. Anyway, here's the new chapter._

Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night and One Punch Man would never be as like it is now if I own them. Also, English isn't my first language.

"I never thought your Archer could this interesting, Rin." Illya said even though the girl isn't even around there anymore.

"It would be shame to end it just like that" she continues.

"Berserker, could you find where he shot it from?"

The Mad Servant nods at her question and that then she commands him.

"Then, pick that rock and throw it to him and show them what you can do."

She points out the rocks that's close to Berserker as the result of that explosion. He then immediately pick that rock with his right hand and then preparing himself to throw it.

" **Serious Series…"**

If people saw him do it. They will just ignore him like he was an idiot not worth their time. But…

" **Serious Throw!"**

That power will definitely makes _Throwing Athletes_ jealous.

" _What th-!"_ That kind of power would shock even to the servants such as him. Even though he knew what coming for him, all of it happened so fast that it's useless to even trying because the rock already hit his heart the moment he knew what's happening.

" _I guess… this is my karma for even trying to kill my younger self. And... I'm sorry… Rin."_ Archer said with regrets and then disappeared for good.

 **VS Archer End.**

P.S: There are some words that I'm not even sure about how to use it. So, sorry for ruining your reading experience.


End file.
